It's Just A Kiss Away
by Synnerxx
Summary: He can see it in the casual touches and whispered conversations that something has changed and he doesn't like it.


**Pairing: Chibs/Tig, mentioned Kozik/Tig**

**Warnings: Sexual violence, bloodplay, painplay, drug use (weed)**

**Notes: I don't even know, really.**

**Prompts: painplay (other) and arguing/fighting**

* * *

><p>"How long have you been fucking him?" Chibs hisses into Tig's ear, startling the other man.<p>

"The fuck are you talking about?" Tig turns around to glare at Chibs.

"Or is it the other way around? Does he fuck you?" Chibs asks, a smirk on his face.

"What? You're not making any goddamn sense, Chibs." Tig rolls his eyes and turns back around to face the bar, taking a shot of whiskey.

Chibs grabs the back collar of Tig's cut and jerks him off of the bar stool, making him stumble. "Answer the question, Trager."

"What the fuck is your problem, Chibs?" Tig's voice raises a few notches as Chibs steadies him, hand still clenched around his cut.

The Prospect at the end of the bar glances at them, but turns away after a moment. Best to leave those two to their own devices.

"My problem is you getting fucked by Kozik when I'm not around." Chibs uses his grip on Tig's cut to drag him to the dorms to avoid someone walking in on their conversation.

He slams the door behind them, finally letting go of Tig. Tig glares at him, pulling sharply on the hem on his cut the straighten it.

"So is he fucking you, Tig? You like playing bitch for him?" Chibs crosses his arms and leans back against the door.

Tig resists the urge to punch Chibs in the mouth for a moment, but it's a close call. His fingers twitch before curling into a fist. "I'm not fucking Kozik and he sure as fuck isn't fucking me, asshole."

"Do you think I'm stupid or blind, Tig? I see the way you two are practically inseparable now. You get down on your knees for him, suck his dick? That make everything better?" Chibs shoves Tig back up against the opposite wall, growling at him.

Tig pushes back, anger flashing across his face. "No, I didn't suck his dick. What the fuck is up with you?"

"I think you did. I think you dropped to your knees for him and then let him bend you over, just like the bitch you are." Chibs slams Tig against the wall again, harder this time, knocking the breath from him.

Tig wheezes, coughing. "Chibs, back the fuck up. You're pissing me off, you prick."

"You know, I really don't give a shit. You're mine, Trager, and you'd better remember that." Chibs presses up against Tig possessively.

"You're jealous." Tig says flatly, pushing at Chibs' chest.

"And you're a whore who can't keep his dick in his pants." Chibs grabs Tig's hands, squeezing hard enough that Tig winces, twisting in Chibs' hold.

"The fuck are you taking, man?" Tig glares, hands already beginning to ache.

"Nothing. I've had enough of your bullshit." Chibs snaps, nails digging into the back of Tig's hands.

"My bullshit? Are you fucking kidding me? Let go of me, fucker." Tig growls, struggling against Chibs.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson in manners and obedience." Chibs snarls, pulling Tig out of the hallway and into his bedroom.

"Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about, you crazy dick?" Tig rubs at the crescent shaped marks left by Chibs' nails.

Instead of answering, Chibs backhands Tig, knocking him to his knees. Before Tig can react, Chibs plants a boot in the middle of his chest and shoves him down, laying him flat out on his back. His head smacks off the carpeted floor with a muffled thunk.

Tig looks up at Chibs, rage shimmering in his eyes, blood dripping from his split lip. Chibs keeps his foot on Tig's chest, keeping him pinned to the floor, slowly increasing his weight on it until Tig is struggling to breathe.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Tiggy. How many times did he fuck you?" Chibs eases up slightly on Tig's chest, allowing him to draw a deeper breath.

Tig turns his head to the side and spits out a mouthful of blood. He glares back up Chibs, hands wrapping around his ankle, trying to shove him off. "He hasn't fucked me, you bastard, now let me the fuck up, so I can beat the shit out of you for this."

"Threatening me is going to get you nowhere, Tiggy. Neither is lying." Chibs presses his foot down hard for a moment, watching the agony play across Tig's face before moving his foot off of him. Tig raises a hand and rests it lightly against his chest as he breathes in deeply for a moment before coughing harshly, gasping.

He manages to get up into a sitting position, leaning back against the edge of the bed, wiping the blood from his mouth. Chibs watches him unconcernedly. "Gonna tell me the truth now?"

"I don't know where you got the goddamn idea that Kozik and I are fucking, but you're a fucking idiot if you think it's true." Tig stares up at Chibs, anger in his voice.

"Wrong answer, Tiggy." Chibs sneers at him. He backhands him again, his ring opening up a cut along Tig's cheekbone, forcing his head to the side.

Tig groans, fingers prodding lightly at his cheek, coming away wet with blood. He lunges suddenly at Chibs' legs, but Chibs is expecting that and sidesteps him, making him land on his stomach, chin slamming into the floor. More blood spills from his mouth where his teeth plunged into his already split lower lip.

Chibs jerks Tig to his feet and shoves him down on the bed to keep him off balance. Tig wipes at the blood with a grimace. Chibs straddles him, grinding his hips down. Tig can't help the moan that slips from his mouth. The combination of pain and pleasure twists along his nerves and all he can do is clutch at Chibs' cut, unsure if he wants to push him away or pull him closer.

Chibs leans down and kisses him, tongue lapping along the tear in his lip, the rusty taste of blood filling their mouths. The burst of stinging pain makes Tig groan and arch his hips into Chibs, his growing erection pressing against his zipper.

"What are we doing here, Chibs? The fuck is going on?" Tig pants, frowning up at Chibs when he pulls back from Tig's mouth.

"I am reminding you that you belong to me and no one else." Chibs growls, hands pushing the edges of Tig's cut out of the way, so he can unbutton his shirt.

"Fuck you, I don't belong to anyone." Tig shoves Chibs' hands off of him and rolls out from underneath Chibs. He heads for the door, grumbling under his breath and wiping at the blood on his face.

Suddenly Chibs is there behind him, shoving him face first into the door, the wood unforgiving against the gash on Tig's cheek. More blood trickles down his neck and he winces as the cut opens up even more.

Chibs bites hard at the side of his neck, sliding one hand down to the front of Tig's jeans, unfastening his belt and fly. He dips his hand into Tig's boxers, stroking Tig as he grinds against his ass. Tig groans, drops his head back on Chibs' shoulder, giving him more room to suck at his neck.

He turns Tig around roughly, the back of Tig's head hitting the door with a thud. He winces as pain spikes through his already aching skull. Chibs ducks his head to lick and nip at the hollow of Tig's throat until Tig is whining low in his chest, a sound he'll deny making later.

Chibs pushes at Tig's jeans. "Off now."

Tig does what Chibs wants, kicking out of his boots and letting his jeans and boxers pool at his feet. He steps out of those and kicks them away too. Chibs does the same, both of them shrugging out of their shirts and cuts.

Chibs turns Tig around again, face once again pressed to the door. Chibs sucks on his own fingers for a moment, wetting them with saliva before reaching down and pushing two of them into Tig. Tig groans at the sudden burning pain that curls around him, fueling his lust.

A fast prep, one that's not gentle at all and not nearly enough, but Chibs doesn't really care, isn't interested in going easy on Tig, and then he's thrusting into Tig with one smooth snap of his hips. Tig's fingers claw at the door, a grunt of pain is all he allows to escape.

It burns and Chibs doesn't let Tig adjust, intent on punishing him. He does reach down and wrap his fingers back around Tig's cock and stroke hard and fast, making Tig arch forward into his hand. Chibs' teeth sink into Tig's shoulder, drawing blood. He sucks as the wound, ignoring Tig's moan of protest. More bites and sucking kisses are scattered across the back of Tig's shoulders, adding to the mess of bite marks on his throat.

Chibs can feel his orgasm building, but he's determined to make Tig come before him, so he trails his free hand across Tig's chest, pinching at his nipples. Tig whimpers, hips bucking against Chibs before he tenses, coming hard, body clenching around Chibs. Chibs moves his hand to his hips, nails digging into the skin. He gives a few more uneven thrusts before he sinks his teeth into Tig's shoulder, muffling his groan as he comes, trembling slightly against Tig.

Tig sags against the door, letting Chibs rest against his back for a moment, both of them trying to catch their breath. Tig rests his forehead against the door and Chibs presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, surprisingly gentle.

"You wanna explain what the fuck this was all about?" Tig asks, voice gruff and slightly muffled.

Chibs lets the anger fade, the realisation that he basically beat the shit out of Tig and then fucked him sinking in. This isn't like him at all, but when he saw the casual touches and hushed conversations between Tig and Kozik, he lost it. He knew they had history together, nothing more than that.

"I'm sorry." He breathes into Tig's skin, suddenly feeling sick at his actions.

Tig shifts around so he's facing Chibs and frowns in concern at him. All Chibs can do is stare at the blood that stains his face, neck, and chest. The cut along his cheek is still bleeding sluggishly. His bottom lip is swollen, the tear in it quite visible. The bite marks that litter his neck and shoulders are red and already bruising.

Chibs lightly traces the marks he left with his fingertips. Tig shivers lightly under his soft touch. "You're gonna have to talk to me here, Chibs."

Chibs kisses him then, softly, careful of his lip. His mouth still tastes like blood as Chibs licks his way in. He pulls back and kisses the corner of Tig's mouth, trailing down his neck with soft kisses that he keeps his mouth half open for. Tig moans, fingers combing through Chibs' hair. "Don't think this gets you out of telling me what happened here."

Chibs leans back up and kisses Tig again. "I know."

Tig moves, wincing at the burn in his ass, knowing he'll be feeling that for a few days and it's going to make riding his motorcycle a bitch, but he moves them to the bed, careful to lay on his side, facing Chibs who stares up at the ceiling. Tig lights a cigarette from the pack on the nightstand and takes a drag, passing it to Chibs.

"Jealousy." Chibs says, exhaling the smoke.

"Obviously." Tig snorts, taking the cigarette back.

"I don't care if women crawl all over you, but the moment I saw him touching you like he had any right to, I lost it." Chibs scrubs a hand down his face.

"Like I said, I've never fucked him, he's never fucked me and nothing is going to happen between us." Tig murmurs around the cigarette.

"I should have known better. I am sorry." Chibs rolls over and cups Tig's face, careful of the cut.

"Chick flick moment, man." Tig says, amusement glinting in his eyes.

Chibs steals the cigarette from his mouth and puts it out in the ashtray. He presses his mouth against Tig's again. His hand curls around the side of Tig's neck. He pulls back and rests his forehead against Tig's, closing his eyes.

"Hey, we're okay. Alright?" Tig's fingers card through Chibs' hair, soothing him.

"Yeah." Chibs reaches up and catches Tig's hand, kissing the tip of each finger, a silent apology in each kiss.

"Next time you decide you wanna fight, take your goddamn ring off first, dick." Tig complains, feeling of the cut on his cheek.

Chibs chuckles. "Don't be such a baby. It's just a scratch."

Tig grumbles, but is quickly silenced with another kiss.

Tig lights a joint and they pass it back and forth, just killing time before someone needs one or both of them to do something. For once, Tig keeps his mouth shut and lets Chibs enjoy the silence.

Sure enough, a few hours later, a knock on the door and a voice telling Tig that Clay needs him and does he know where Chibs is?

They get up and get dressed, Tig moving more slowly than usual. Chibs steals one last kiss before heading out the door.

Tig leaves a few minutes later, nearly running into Kozik. Chibs glares, but softens when Tig smiles reassuringly at him when no one is looking.

Then it's business as usual for the club.


End file.
